Fire meets fate
by ilovetwilight999
Summary: Avery Lowe use to be an ordinary girl, until she found out her blood was the cure for vampirism and she her future child will be the saviour of the vampire race, there's only one catch, her boyfriends an original vampire. And vampires can't have children. Right?
1. Prologue

**A/U so guys here is the first chapter of the re-write, I have already posted quite a few chapters on wattpad; I just need to transfer them all onto here. This sets in the originals, however Hayley and Klaus have not slept together YET, Jeremy and Elena were unsuccessful in killing Kol.**

Dark bronze hair glimmered under the moonlight, her face illuminated, the young girl coiled her arms tightly around herself. Shielding herself from the cold, and the impending danger she could feel it. Tonight was _different. _Something would change her life forever. A deep unsettling rumble filled her chest. Anxiously she began hiking faster almost running.

She hadn't recognised when- but she started running. Something inside her screamed run. It was always something inside of her screaming.

Avery Lowe couldn't explain it, it was unexplainable and incomprehensible. It ranged from a multitude of things. Feelings, commands, screaming, voices, but it was always something _inside _of her.

She never spoke of it, the only person who was vaguely aware of these certain premonitions was her father.

But it was unspoken and unspoken awareness. It irked Avery these "premonitions." Because they usually spiked up during a time of imminent danger. That's why.

That's why she was running scared- terrified.

She had snuck out, to go to a party, like the rest of her age group like an average teenager, but Avery was anything but an average teenager. On the outside she may illustrated this stereotypical teenage girl who was sneaking out, drinking, partying having fun; however on the inside she was dying. A cold tormenting inexplicable death. It was consuming her day by day.

It was easier to ignore these "premonitions." When intoxicated however she could never escape them no matter how inebriated she was, they were inescapable. They always caught up to her. Always.

Smear of distorted images blinded her, momentarily paralysed Avery couldn't focus on anything but them. Streaks of colours. Streaks of red. _Blood._

_Suddenly it all went blank._

She gasped. Agape as darkness filled her. It was as if she was floating, on the edge of drowning, when all of a sudden she was snatched up with such a violent force it almost knocked the air out of her.

There he stood. A roguish smirk. But his smirk was not the first thing she noticed it was his eyes. His eyes held emotions he was desperately trying to conceal. Pain, isolation, longing. All masked by mischief, hunger and perversity.

It took her minutes to register he was talking to her. Opening her mouth to respond she only gasped for air. No coherent words were formed. Deciding against giving him an explanation she did what anyone would do. Run.

However before she could get within a foot away his tight grip restrained her from moving. "You know darling it's rather rude to not reply when someone is talking to you. Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?" He commented impishly.The mention of her mother cause Avery to tense, her jaw tightened and she almost flinched. Almost.However the effect it had on her was perceived my him, he knew he had his a nerve and this seemed to enlighten him. The corners of his mouth twitching. Avery remained silent."Now darling you did bump into me." He hissed. "I think you owe me an apology." His words rolled of his tongue effortlessly and it made Avery insinuate that he was familiar with getting his way.

Not tonight. Avery was beyond done with peoples bullshit behaviour, her premonitions were high tonight and she almost had an episode she would not stand here and entertain this imbecile.

"My mother did teach me manners, she also taught me not to stand an entertain an imbecile. So if that's all I shall be on my way." Avery resorted. The mention of her mother caused a painful pang in Avery's chest, almost explosive. Yet she held it together.

The man seemed a combination of impressed and offended upon her reply he evidently was not expecting such a blunt response. However he wasn't use to being disrespected especially by a human. In his eyes humans were inferior, weak, fragile. How dare she talk to him like that? No matter how stupidly brave she ought to learn a lesson. Respect her superior.

Suddenly his grip turned to iron and Averysucked a deep breath in cautious to not make a noticeable reaction. If he wanted a reaction, he would not get one out of her. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction. "Now darling I must admit I do like pretty little things with sharp tongues however I do believe they need to be taught a lesson from time to time. Especially the lessons of respecting their superior." The condescending reply made Avery enraged my his arrogance but also humoured by it.

With a simple roll of her eye, she was ready to reply something sassy however something took over her, possessing her mouth to reply, "You are not my superior. In fact your not my anything. So how about you go an bother someone else _vampire." _

Wait- did she just say vampire?! The words had gracefully slide of Avery's tongue, her eyes widened. Why on earth had she called him a vampire?

It was inexplicable but she just did. And Avery didn't need her premonitions to know she was in big trouble.

**A/N so can you guys guess who this vampire is? ;) Like the original version Avery still has premonitions and they will be developed and explored a lot more in this version. Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed!**


	2. Bloody painting

His eyes narrowed into slits and now all she could see was murder. He tilted his head threateningly. His murderously handsome face illuminated by the moonlight allowed Avery to examine every feature. It was memorised in her head by one millisecond. A face she undoubtedly would never forgot.

"What did you just say?"  
Her breathing laboured. Shit shit shit she though panicked arising in her chest. How could she possibly reply. She didn't know why she said it, she just did.

He inched closer his grip would leave marks on her soft tanned flesh. He seemed to be about to make another comment until a sickening crack filled the silent night and his body felt limp to the floor.

Avery let out a quiet terrified cry, which echoed into the vast street of New Orleans. As she glanced up, relief poured upon on her face. Her father stood there.  
Concern and anger branded upon his countenance.

"Dad." Her tone was filled with relief. She embraced him rapidly almost forgetting the limb body that laid by her feet. Pulling away from her father she expected a stern lecture however instead something entirely different came out his mouth.

Her cupped his daughters face in his rough yet gentle hands and stared deep into her eyes startled for a second, it was like looking into his dead wife. "You will forget everything about tonight. All you will remember was you snuck out to a party and came straight back home, your friend gave you a lift."

Her head throbbed. Just how much had she drank last night? She was a light weight, she could never handle alcohol. Just two shots and she would already be tipsy it's why Avery stuck to more comforting intoxicants such as weed.

Groaning, the blaring alarm was shut up as Avery's finger achingly searched for the snooze button. It was a school night and Avery had decided to sneak out and go to a party. There could only be one viable reasons. Her premonitions were consuming her. Whenever they felt unbearable Avery resorted to the only thing she knew, intoxicants.

Yet no matter how dunk or high she got she never could seem to shake them off. Much to her dismay. Hissing she entered the bathroom, the steam allowed her to try and refresh her memory of last night.

Her best friend Rose had called her deciding they were going to a party and Avery had no objections due her being so overwhelmed. So they did and Avery had apparently had gotten extremely inebriated. However what happened after was foggy. How did she get home last night? Rose hadn't gotten her license yet. Neither her friend Jade.

Frowning, Avery stepped out the shower and got ready for school. Once she'd changed her clothes she's worked on detangling her hair which had been the ticker part. If she didn't straighten her hair using the highest temperature setting her hair would a frizzy curly bush. Unlike both her older sisters Amarah and Amirah she didn't have luscious sleek locks. She sighed in despair and the thought of her sisters. They currently resided in England with their grandmother Judy. After Avery's mothers death. Her grandmother Judy had taken both her older sisters to England with her leaving Avery with her father.  
A sharp scratch at her door pulled her out of her upsetting thoughts as her attention was pulled. "Your going to be late for a school." A voice rapped from the other side of the door.

Avery rolled her eyes at her father even though he couldn't see her. It was a trait of hers. " I know I was just leaving." She responded before quickly sucking in a deep breath. Why wasn't he lecturing her about last night? Had she not got caught? How on earth had she managed that?

Shaking her head she began her journey to school. As soon as she reached her locker her best friend Rosalie Duke stood there her luminous blue eyes eagerly searched into the sea of student until they landed on Avery. "Oh thank god!" Rose cried rushing to engulf Avery into a tight embrace.

"Erm not that I mind or anything but why are you hugging me so tight?" Avery questioned as clearly as she could seeing as Rose was crushing her ribs.

"Are you kidding me?" Her high pitched bell chime voice is rang though Avery's sore ears. "You just ran of last night without telling me where you went, you didn't even answer your calls, seriously anything could have happened to you!? What the actual fuck Avery!?"

Avery silently registered her friends voice before frowning deeply. "So you didn't drop me off home last night?" She quizzed perplex.

Roses eyes widened and her voice became even higher. "Did you not just here a single thing I said? You just abandoned me! And I was worried I've been calling your phone all night and morning! Why didn't you pick up!?"

"Oh shit I forgot. I'm so sorry my phone died as soon as I came home I crashed out and wait- if I didn't go home with you who did I come home with?" Avery was now beyond confused and her eyes widened tenfolds.  
"I don't know I was going to ask you the same thing!" Rose cried back frustrated at her best friend.

The dreaded school bell blared through the vast corridors indicating lesson time. Rosalie left Avery with one fleeting look, a 'were definitely talking about this later look'

Avery didn't particularly enjoy school however only one subject could peak her interest art it had allowed her to express herself and her emotions when her premonitions put her on the brink she resorted to art as a release, and then destroying it for comfort. It was odd but it did provide Avery with a little solace. However her premonitions knew no bound.

Today's lesson was one of Avery's favourite, it was a mere free drawing session, where they just drew how they felt, or the first thing that came into her mind. Avery was feeling a lot things right now, however she closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before zoning out and raised her pencil and began drawing. Not once did she open her eyes until she felt a nudge on her arm.

Avery gasped, flinching. Snapping her eyes opened her eyes widened in horror at her red stained hands." What the fuck?

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." Her art teachers soft voice apologised a small laugh in her tone. "That's a rather intriguing drawing miss Lowe?"

Avery's eyes snapped down to the picture. It was her first time seeing it. Blood, blood dead bodies, one hanging from a lavish chandelier. A breath taking mansion destroyed and stained. One figure particularly stood out to Avery. His brown hair tousled his arms outstretched holding a women his face buried in her neck. Her face distorted and in pain. Bodies surrounded this figure all laid limp and dead. Covered in blood. Avery swallowed the bile that rose in the back of her throat.

Before her art teacher could say another word, a harsh scratching filled the air as Avery pushed back on her chair. Her art teacher cringed at the noise. "I'm going to be late for lesson." Was Avery's only response and she hurried off.


	3. Acquainted

Thankfully Avery had managed to escape her friends wrath, Avery loved Rose but she didn't have the answers for her questions and Roses questioning would only bring further frustration upon Avery.  
So instead Avery decided to detour around town, she brought a few clothing items, new sneakers and now decided she would read for a bit. She wasn't particularly hungry and she still had some time till her father came home.

Her long bronze hair billowed in the wind, her face had light makeup, just some lip gloss, mascara and highlighter which illuminated her face. Avery was undoubtedly beautiful but her eyes, a deep cobalt shade.

Suddenly she became hyper-vigilant. Someone was watching her, _something_.

Avery then felt it, her eyes snapped up and there stood a man, he looked like he was in his early twenties no more. His dark brown tousled hair, his face contoured into anger. His eyes, even from the distance between them Avery was mesmerised by them. His Bambi eyes were locked on Avery and formed slits like a snake eyes. Glaring predatorily at her. He began stalking towards her.

Shit he caught me staring. Shit he's coming over Avery thought panicked and hurriedly entered the library perhaps being in a public area she'd be safer. Just as predicted, to her dismay he followed her in.

"You." His acidic tone caused Avery's heart to drop. His hands gripped her shaking her slightly causing a few books and her sketches to fall down. Her eyes widened immediately as her eyes fell to her latest piece, hurrying she manuvered around him to pick it up however he was faster.

An emotion washed over his face but he rapidly masked it. "Did you draw this?" His voice was cold and stern and ran chills down Avery's spine.

She stepped forward to yank the drawing out of his hand however he was faster and raised his arms up straight. Due to her small, short frame she couldn't reach even if she jumped.

A string of cusses left her mouth before she closed her mouth to form a straight line. Calm down Avery. She reminded herself.

After taking a deep breath, she spoke. "Look I don't know who you are, I've never even met you and I don't particularly want to, so how about you just pass me my drawing back and leave me in peace?" She offered slowly.

His eyes narrowed even further as he herd her speak, glaring intently at her, until some realisation hit his face and he frowned muttering, "compulsion."

Avery knew he muttered it to himself and it wasn't for her ears but she caught it and shook her head confused. "Look I would really appreciate if you gave me my drawing-"

Suddenly he grabbed both her hands and pulled her into a abandoned corner of the library. His eyes locked on hers and she was mesmerised by the swirls of emotion in them. Granted he looked as if he was going to murder her, but under the surface she saw something else a glimmer of it, curiosity and loneliness.

"Why did you draw this drawing?" His voice was hard and she felt complied to answer, almost as if she was forced.

"I don't know." She admitted. "We were asked to draw something and that was the first image that came to my head."

His eyes seemed to narrow, as his eyes set on a particular figure. He had an inkling about who it was but he wanted to hear it from her. "Who is this?"

Avery shrugged, "I don't know." She confessed.  
He heaved frustrated, clearly not content with her answer.

Avery frowned why is it did she feel compelled to answer then she gasped realisation dawned upon her. He had muttered something about compulsion before. Avery immediately dropped her head. Clearly whatever hypnosis he was doing required for eye contact. So she wouldn't give it.

His fingers roughly grabbed her chin forcing her to look up at him. His hands were callous yet comforting. Avery oddly enjoyed his touch. She bit her lip, keeping her gaze purposefully lower.

"Look random man I just need to grab my book for school and go home, my dad waiting for me." She attempted to excuse herself but it seemed he wouldn't take no for answer.  
She felt his thumb brush her bottom lip a mischievous smirk forming on his devilishly handsome face. "How about we start over darling. I'm Kol. Kol Mikaelson."

Avery stumbled evidently overwhelmed by the promoxity of their faces. "No offence, I'd rather not tell a stranger my name." She commented coyly.

He raised an eyebrow amused, "well I just told you my name so it's hardly class myself as a stranger."

"Just because I know your name, doesn't mean I know you." She reminded warningly.

He nodded amused, "your right darling, how about we get acquainted?"

****A/U Ugh guys I feel like my writing is really rubbish right now but I haven't written in ageeeeeess and therefore everything is a little basic but please bare with me.****


	4. See you at six

Avery's fingers wrapped around the hem of her ruffled dress. It clung to her curves. She felt uncomfortable she really didn't want to be here.

Her father had forced her to go to one of his business parties and she would rather be anywhere than here. Anywhere.

Older men, way older perveted men often flirt with her trying to woo her into bed and Avery was tried of politely refusing there offers. She just wanted to go anywhere. Anywhere but here.

Deciding to act upon her wish she left and quickly went to the heart of New Orleans rouseses. As soon as she entered she regretted it as she saw Kol sitting at the bar next to a devilishly handsome man with dirty blonde hair. His eyes locked with hers and his smirk widened. "Darling." He called out to her mockingly. Her eyes widened as she realised he was talking to her. Oh hell no.

Immediately, she turned her back to him and his friend and practically ran out of the bar. She herd his friend laugh at Kol's expense.

Ready to run home she was stopped by a hard surface. "Ow." She hissed rubbing her head. She looked up and saw Kol smirking amused. "Running from me darling I thought you knew better." He tutted tauntingly.

She rolled her eyes at him. Silently glaring at him attempting to step around him but he easily blocked her. Abruptly he pushed her against the wall, pushing her curly hair behind her ear, burying his face into her neck. "Mmh darling I must say you smell exquisite." He murmured huskily and her eyes widened as she tried to push him away laughing nervously.

"Er...thanks...I think.. it's my perfume gucci guilty." She stammered. He pulled away smirking at her response shaking his head.

If only she knew, indeed it was not her perfume that was alluring but her scent; tantalising. He felt his fangs cruelly restrained by his tight lips.

Avery shivered anxiously, with Kols attentive gaze on her she felt a wave of apprehension wash upon her. Despite there minimum time spent together Avery had already detected that Kol behaved almost bipolar? His emotions switched easily, and nine times out of ten there was always an underlying meaning under his words.

Awkwardly, Avery scratched the back of her neck. A quiet silent fell upon them, and Avery had never been fond of silence. Especially considering all her premonitions began with a poisonous silence before horror struck.

"Well it was nice bumping into you but I actually have to go home." She rambled on fidgeting with her fingers.

She felt strong arms pluck at her wrist and pull her. Alarmed Avery attempted to calm her thumping heart beat. "Erm..where are we going...look Kol I actually have to be home."

With one swift turn, "I have something I wish to show you."

Avery frowned she didn't know how to respond to that in a polite manner, she could have easily responded "I don't want to see anything you have to show me." However a reasonable, mature intuition of Avery restrained her. Something within her warned her of Kol. He wasn't ordinary. That's for sure.

Suddenly she was sitting in his low, sleek black sports car, with rather comfortable seats...actually really really comforting seats she could easily fall asleep.

Internally groaning at how easily she could get distracted she decided to attempt to pry more information out of him. "Sooo what is it you want to show me?" She questioned nervously.

Kol smirked amused, "no patience at all darling." He teased.

"Well no offence, any keeping me against my will is actually labelled as kidnap which is what your doing here and you could actually get five years in jail." She threatened fruitlessly. His smirk merely grew and her words had no affect on him.

"I'm surprised he hasn't bloody handcuffed me." Avery hissed lowly under her breath. Her comment was for her ears and her ears alone.

An amused grin spread across his handsome face, "Well darling if you insist I'm sure I could find a pair."

Her eyes widened and her cheeks burned a deep beetroot. Shifting uncomfortably she glared at him. "Shut up."

They drove in silence until he pulled into an all familiar car park. Rousseau.

His quick fluid movements allowed him to open the door for her like a gentleman, but Avery had a feeling he was anything but.

"Thanks." She muttered lowly. Abruptly Avery became anxious, is she meant to consider this as a date? What did this mean for them? Was there even a them? It was all too complex for Avery. Granted her and Kol had been friends for two months or so, and within that time period she had learnt a great deal about him; but one thing couldn't learn was his emotions. How easily he could switch his emotions. She envied his trait.

He arched an eyebrow, "staring is rude you know darling." He was about to add "didn't your mother teach you manners?" But reminded himself that her mother was dead. Kol was curious as to her cause of death, however he understood to humans death was immense. To him death was nothing, the last death that had ever affected him had been his younger brother Henrik. Over a thousand years ago.

Avery rolled her eyes. At first it was a trait now it was a habit. Almost an addiction. Every time he spoke Avery had to roll her eyes. "Oh please don't flatter yourself." She taunted glaring playfully. "Your not even half as attractive as my boyfriend." Avery commented confidently.

Kol's eyebrows both shot up and his face contoured into amusement. Avery didn't have a boyfriend they both knew it. Well he was certain she didn't.

Kol may or may not have been stalking her for a while. Gathering information about her, finding out where her favourite spots where. This was all before he approached her.

"Oh really?"

"Mmmh really."

"Well I want to meet him." Kol declared assertively. Intrigued as to just how far Avery would take it.

Avery shrugged, "Well he's currently out of town but he'll be back next week and I'll be sure to introduce you pair. How about that cute coffee shop, silver pod. 6pm?"

Kol grinned, "I'll see you there."

A/N this chapter was kind of boring, sooo thanks for reading. Also updates might me slow as I'm going on holiday so yeah.

* * *

A/U hi guys i know the beginning of this story is dreary and tedious but please bare with me.


	5. Fake, fake & fake

Avery groaned dreading today, it was the day Kol would meet her "BOYFRIEND". She had lied about having one but she wouldn't let her lie embarrass her so she easily found some jock to pretend to be her boyfriend; granted it took some persuasion...(almost $400) but she had asked Jake the jock to take her on a date and act somewhat as a gentleman. The only issue was, Jake was nowhere near a gentleman. He was bash and crude and had no respect towards women but she was desperate, tremendously desperate.

Despite her predicament she chose a stylish outfit. Fitted black jeans that hugged and enhanced her hourglass figure. And a white top with flared arms. She inherited her curvy figure from her mother. Curvy yet toned. It was one of the reason she didn't really date; because all men wanted to do was ravish her body, and while she didn't mind she also wanted them to appreciate her mind, teach her new things, to educate her more on topics she wasn't knowledge on. But no. All the guys she knew were knowledgeable on one thing and one thing alone, sex.

Her eyes widened as she noticed the time, it was almost six. She would meet Kol and Jake soon. She heard a honk outside. Glancing through the high window she noticed Jake sitting in his sleek car. Groaning in despair she walked out and greeted him dryly.

"Why the long face Lowe?" He taunted. Avery merely rolled her mesmerizing eyes and bluntly responded, "Let's just clear this up. I do not want to be here the only reason is because I'm desperate, not because I feel something for you. Secondly if you tell anyone and I mean anyone I swear to God-"

"Hey hey hey Lowe, chill out. I'm not going to tell anyone obviously." He said in a matter of fact tone. "Although I wouldn't be ashamed a body-"

"Okay! That's it shut up! Curve the perv." She said warningly. Rolling her eyes they drove in silence.

As soon as they reached the cafe Kol was already sat in a booth, what surprised Avery the most was the petite brunette tucked under his arm. Composing herself she felt Jake snake an arm around her waist.

"Kol hey!" Avery cringed at the scene. Everything was so fake. Her and jake. Kol and that girl. This whole scenario was due to a lie. He arched and eyebrow with and perused his lips into a smirk. "Avery." He greeted ignoring jake completely.

He abruptly gasped theatrically before motioning to the girl under his arm, "where are my manners? Let me introduce you to my girlfriend, grace. Grace meet Avery. Avery, Grace.

The girl grace, long brown hair with matching Doe brown eyes, and light olive skin merely glared at Avery.

"Nice to meet you." Avery replied awkwardly. "Oh and before I forget this is Jake. My boyfriend. Jake this is Kol my friend."

It was 10 minutes into the dinner when both parties realised the tension consumed them. Eating in silence. Kol decided he could no longer take it."

"So how long have you two been dating." He mused looking at the obvious fake couple.

"A few months."

"A year."

Avery glared at jake feeling the blood rush to her cheeks. "We've been close friends and off and on for a year but we haven't been a proper proper couple until a few months ago." Avery rambled attempting to save their epic blunder.

Kol merely hummed before responding coyly. "I'm only asking because you've never mentioned him before."

She rolled her eyes. "I guess it never came up. But your not one to talk I never knew about grace until today."

"I guess it never came up." He mimicked mockingly.

One too many drinks in Avery began panicking as the vodka when straight to jakes mouth. "So hey I forgot to ask Avery. How come you wanted me to pretend to be your boyfriend tonight?" He questioned slurring. Avery's eyes widened tenfold.

"Wwhat ?" She laughed forcefully. "Don't be silly baby. He's so silly when he's drunk."

Kol merely raised and eyebrow amused by the scene unfolding in front of him.

"Don't you remember? You paid me to pretend to be your boyfriend tonight? You have such bad memory." He teased laughing poking her nose with his index finger.

**"Is that so?" **Kol grinned wildly taking immeasurable amount of joy from her blunder.

"Yeah she wanted me to pretend to be her man-my guess is she's totally feeling you dude."

"Jake shut up!" Avery screeched mortified. Kol chortled loudly. The harsh screech of the chair scraping against the Cheshire floor caused Jake to cry out.

Storming out the cafe Kol smirked to himself admiring how good she looked walking away from him. He was able to fully asses her now. Her jeans hugged her plump ass perfectly. He sighed in pleasure, before snapping into reality and got up leaving a $50 on the table. Ignoring the brunettes shrieks.

He found her stomping into the forest, walking mindlessly. "Avery."

Kol's smooth velvety voice filled her ears. Generally she adored the way he spoke her name, it was soft and gentle unlike how he usually spoke and it was also accentuated with his adorable accent. But right now she was just annoyed.

"Piss off." She growled. Kol rolled his eyes ignoring her comments he used his vamp side unknown to her, and gripped her wrist. In one fluid motion he had her faced to him, the bodies tangled. Her small back arched pressed into the tree. Her sweet tantalising scent called to him. His fangs pleaded desperately against his mouth. It took him a few seconds of composing himself.

Her scent was like no other to him. It was sweet and innocent, ready to be ruined and tainted.

Her heart beat hammered against her chest erratically. Avery felt a tingling feeling rub through her veins like she was on fire, comically his skin was like ice. Both fire and ice battling together in a raging war.

"Kol." She uttered his name hushed, yet it drove him insane. Without word he closed the gap between them. Biting on her bottom lip he herd he quietly moan. The kiss was inviting and sweet yet rough and dominating as he pushed her further against the tree. She felt his lips move from hers as he began placing kissing on her jaw and down to her neck. Ultimately pulling away reluctantly when he felt his fangs graze against her neck.


	6. What Are You

Avery rolled her eyes as the elderly women attempted to flirt with Kol, shamelessly and naturally flirted back.

"Oh young man you are such a handsome one. I could just eat you up. If only you were in my time." She sighed woefully.

"Nonsense, I don't see why age should stop us. If I see something I like I take it-regardless." Locking his eyes on Avery and winking at her.

Avery snorted as she watched the old flustered lady walk off glancing back at Kol blowing a kiss.

"Your nasty." Avery insulted with a disgusted look on her face.

"Careful darling your insecurities are showing." He taunted playfully.

"Oh please I'm not insecure, in fact I support this beautiful age defying love."

He grinned, "definitely jealous."

"You think so high of yourself don't you? Your nothing for me to be jealous off. I've been with way more attractive men." She lied confidently. Kol knew was lying instantly because of her heartbeat.

"Oh really, like who, Jake?" He resorted, tilting his face. She glared at him playfully before rolling his eyes. "Whatever you say... man-whore." She hissed teasingly under her breath.

He narrowed his eyes, "what did you just call me?"

She smirked before confidently striding up to him until they were eye level. "You herd me man-whore."

She grinned madly before taking of into the woods laughing as she felt Kol chasing after her. He allowed her to run. Giving her a chance to have a head start.

As Avery ran further into the woods, she halted when she stopped hearing heavy footsteps behind her. "Kol?"

No answer.

Abruptly, she felt two strong arms tugging at her waist. "Boo!"

She let out a startled shriek. "Kol! You imbecile you scared me."

"Well that was the plan darling." She felt him smirking his lips against her ear. "Now it seems I've found you, I can punish you for your little insult back there."

Gently pushing her so she landed gracefully on the rock in front of her. Her hair cascaded down her back and a few pieces framed her face. She gorgeous undoubtedly, and her blood called to him, ignoring his cravings as best as he could, he stared at her intently allowing the forest to grow thick with anticipation. Excitedly, Avery was ready for Kol to make a move until an annoying buzzing disrupted them. Her phone.

She felt Kol glaring at her phone, she blushed apologising smiling.

Kol over herd the conversation it was her father asking her if she had her keys. "Yeah dad I got my keys on me. Mmmh. Okay yeah. Bye. Sorry that was my dad asking if I had my keys he's going on a business trip for a few days." She explained, unknowingly to her Kol had herd the whole conversation but chose to nod instead.

Glancing up at the sky she noticed how the sun would be setting soon. "Come on we should leave it's about to get dark soon." She hollered.

"What don't tell me your afraid of the dark darling?!" He gasped theatrically. She rolled her eyes, "no not usually, but when I'm alone with you in a dark forest with your stupid ass. Yes I am. Your dangerous." She teased unaware of the truth behind her words.

"Oh you have no clue darling." He winked smirking.

Kol sped down the road till he reached her house, Avery gave directions but he already knew where she lived.

Stopping outside a large home, he parked into the vacant circular driveway. "My father must have already left." Avery mused spotting her fathers cars absent.

She stopped fumbling in her bag for her keys, once she successfully retrieved them she opened the door and walked straight in frowning when Kol didn't follow her. "You coming or what?" She questioned looking of her shoulder.

Kol shifted hiding his discomfort, how could he explain to her he needed her to properly invite him in because he was a vampire and wasn't allowed permission unless she allowed him to. He couldn't. So he did the next best thing. He flirted with her.

"Well darling I'm a gentleman and true gentleman don't just walk in to a ladies home. We wait until we receive a formal invitation."

She raised her eyebrows humorously, "what do you want a written invitation?" She teased biting her lip, Kol felt a rumble through his chest as he noticed it. She looked tantalising, elegantly leaning against the pillar, one arm against the pillar while her bronze hair fell of her left shoulder. Her face illuminated by the moonlight that seeped through the high windows. "Kol Mikaelson I cordially invite you into my humble abore."

Kol smirked widely, stepping into the house hot on her trail as she led him to a high staircase, he presumed she was leading him to her bedroom. And of course he was right.

Her bedroom was pristine and organised, either side of her queen side bed she had identical high lamps and mirrors. One the right side of her bedside table she had photo frames, one of a beautiful young women, and without a doubt Kol knew it must have been Avery's mother the resemblance between the two was startling.

Noticing him linger near her frames she smiled explaining, "that's my mother, and in this one that's me and my two older sisters."

"That's you?" He questioned pointing to the child grinning with an ice cream in her hand, she nodded in confirmation.

"I'm sorry darling, but you were an ugly child." He joked laughing.

She laughed, gasping mockingly, "how dare you?!" Pushing him playfully.

"Hey I'm gonna get changed okay." She told him standing on her tippy toes to place a chaste kiss on his lips.

"Ooh can I watch?" He smirked winking. Glaring playfully she shook her head, "no you can't."

"Aw dammit I may aswell leave then, I mean it was the only reason I came to be honest." He joked smirking.

Rolling her eyes she walked straight into her walk in wardrobe finding a pair of matching pyjamas. She returned clad in shorts and a black crop top, her lack of clothing didn't surprise Kol she was always hot, her body temperature was always high, especially when compared next to his. His eyes ran over her flesh appreciatively.

Noticing Kol already made himself comfortable on her bed, she rolled her eyes. But his eyes didn't seem to budge from hers, as she placed her clothes into the basket, she noticed his attentive gaze glued on her. Her cheeks heating up. He laid propped against a few pillows his hands behind his head with a knowing smirk, "come." He beckoned his smooth velvety voice rang through her eyes.

"What, no please?" She responded wittily. Yet he remained silent, letting his eyes fall to her body she watched at they darkened travelling over her body, blushing intensely she herd him beckon her again, yet this his voice was much deeper. Kol had been struggling to suppress his urges his lust for her combined with his blood lust was difficult to control. Especially when she looked at him innocently under her thick lashes. Her eyes, they was something about her tantalising cobalt eyes with swirls of green and grey that allured him in.

In one swift motion she made her way next to Kol laying on her side, his fingers reached up to trace her mesmerising curves, as he memorised every part of her. "Beautiful." She herd him murmured softly.

It wasn't often Kol Mikaelson talked in such a gentle voice, in-fact he never had up until now. Up until he'd met Avery. She closed her eyes enjoying his touch. As soon as his finger made contact with her bare torso she felt her body ignite, his body temperature was so cold, and hers was always so high. It felt almost like some explosion.

She grabbed his hands and pushed herself closer to him, taking his hand and placing his palm so it rested on the side of her face. He crashed his lips onto hers, he bit her lip and herd her gasp, which allowed him to slip his tongue into hers. Instantly Kol rolled onto his front so his body trapped hers, his arms supporting him. Her body was trapped under his as her hands roamed in his hair. One particularly harsh tug and she felt him growl abruptly something piercing her skin, she gasped feeling him harshly suck at her skin, at first she thought it was a hickey but then her head started to spin.

For Kol it was euphoric, her tantalising blood had screamed to him and he couldn't resist as his fangs became painful and throbbed achingly, he let them sink into her vanilla tasting skin. His desires took over him as he became focused on nothing but the delectable liquid flowing in his mouth. He savoured her taste.

Hearing her slowed heartbeat his eyes widened and he pulled back from her neck and realised he had bitten her. Not only had he bitten her, he'd also drank a lot of blood from her.

"No,no,no" she herd him mumble, and through her foggy vision she saw his face, his under eyes covered in dark veins, that darkened his usual chocolate brown brown eyes to charcoal. Blood dropped down his chin.

Kkol." She choked stuttering. She felt Kol force his arm into her mouth.

"Drink darling" he coaxed he tried to compel her but it didn't work. Did she take vervain? Did that mean she knew about vampires?

He didn't have time for questions as he made sure she swallowed the substance. Once her vision had returned to normal. Her eyes widened as she processed the situation.

" .you?"


	7. Vampire

Kol stood silent as attempted to read her, but he couldn't. "What are you?" She repeated her question but this gained more confidence, as she tried to harden her voice.

He swallowed thickly, "Avery" he began but he was cut.

"Your a vampire." She stated staring at him she waited for him to deny it or confirm it, to do something at least but he merely looked down, almost _ashamed_.

"Kol!" Her yell has caused him to yank his head in her direction and he nodded in confirmation.

She swallowed, Avery was never one to be so ignorant, she believed their was creatures living amongst humans. She glanced at Kol his handsome face coated with her blood. Her reaction had startled Kol he waited for her to yell, to scream at him he was a monster and she wanted him to leave but instead she shakily moved from the bed and got up to gave him. "Why didn't you tell me?" She questioned quietly. "Why didn't you tell me you were a vampire?"

He was beyond confused and startled by her reaction at this point, in his head he dreaded this moment, he'd imagined this moment in his head countlessly, he never imagined it to be like this, so _calm._

Kol forgot she was asking him a question, consumed by this thoughts. "How are you suppose to tell someone your a vampire." He resorted quietly.

She glanced at him for a while before she broke out into a humorous smile, "does this mean we're not allowed to make out anymore?" She joked.

This confused Kol even more. "Why aren't you yelling?" The question flew out his mouth without him thinking.

She raised her eyebrow, "do you want me to shout" she mused humorously. "I've taught myself how to regain calmness in situations that catch me off guard. Being calm helps me think rationally."

She took one more step closer to him and noticed kol's body agitate, "I know- I know you didn't mean to hurt me back there." She assured overwhelmed by his intense gaze. She strode over to him, "your going to learn better self-control i know I'm gorgeous, but I can't have you ripping my throat out every time you get horny." She teased laughing.

Kol was evidently astound by the situation hat unfolded before him. "Look I knew there was something different about you, I just never guessed you were a vampire that's all. I still trust you, I know you didn't intend to hurt me." Kol still looked unconvinced and in disbelief.

Sighing she walked up to him and grabbed his left half securely placing on her left cheek, curling her her face into his palm. "It's okay." She assured. "I'm okay." Noticing his eyes weren't fully convinced she took his other hand and wrapped it around her waist. Curled against him she offered him a warm smile. Something inside her knew Kol would never intentionally hurt her. Something about his eyes, almost as if he was accustomed to being shunned pained her. She wouldn't shun him. Especially for something it was difficult to have control over. She couldn't imagine, being so close to her, and the urge. If it was like anything the movies had presented. She felt him drop his head. Apologising into her hair. "I'm sorry."

She smiled against him. "I know."

* * *

Avery laid her hair sprawled all over her bed as she listened attentively to kol's stories. Over the past month Kol had been sharing stories with her, how he became a vampire, how loosing his magic devastated him, he even shared how blood thirsty he'd become. Avery had been pleased when he shared everything honestly, she disliked liars. It had made Kol uncomfortable slightly sharing everything so openly, he felt vulnerable almost.

Resting her arms on her torso she smiled as she listened to him discovering new magic in Arabia. "'My mothers side of the family originate from Arabia. My grandmother Judy she was born in Arabia." Avery confessed. "My grandfather he's Indian, but he passed away when my mother was just a child. My dads side they're Mexican." Kol sensed Avery's sadness when mentioning her mother and debated weather to ask her about it. He did. "Your mother." He stated slowly.

"-is dead. She had schizophrenia. I was 9 we were baking cookies it was Easter, she'd been ill for a few years but it wasn't till that year her health deteriorated. She became insane, consumed by it, we're baking cookies and then she started mumbling something incomprehensible before she took a knife and ended it. Right in front of me." Kol watched as her eyes became distant and void. She was no longer laying down, she now sat with her knees braced against her chest. Her arms coiled tightly around her body. "I hadn't even processed it all until all the blood had drained from her body, there was blood everywhere I remember just falling and I screamed, it was this horrible scream, you'd never know such a small girl produced something so vigorous." She swallowed thickly debating weather to continue or not. She didn't know whether to share what happened next, but decided she would trust Kol with her sacred information. "Once I screamed I don't remember how long it lasted but I remember it all going quiet, and suddenly I herd things. Cries of joy, cries of despair. I felt something, take over me. I remember just seeing red. Visions taking over me, and then, then I saw you." She stuttered. She watched at his whole demeanour changed. "I never knew who you were back then but for this period of time of..whatever it was. I saw you amongst other things. I saw your face. I saw this pink diamond ring. I saw this women, she had blue indent marks on her face, long dark hair, she was waiting for me. And then, then my grandmother had shaken me violently and snapped me out of whatever it was." Kol remained silent, narrowing his eyes as Avery got up and walked into her walk in wardrobe, she dug deeply until she felt her fingers hit the item she was looking for. It was a box, her family box it was given to her by her grandmother Judy after her mother's death. Avery brought the box and sat opposite Kol placing the box in front of him so he could asse it. It was ancient, Kol could tell instantly, on the lid was engraved a crest that matched the crest on Avery's locket. Kol could never identify what the crest symbolised. He watched as Avery brought her finger to his lip, "I need blood. My blood." She corrected. Kol narrowed his eyes glancing warily at her small finger, hesitantly pricking her finger in swift motion, feeling a drop enter his mouth, he savoured the taste, he hadn't tasted her blood since the incidence which had been over a month ago. He always made sure to feed before he hung out with Avery to avoid any situations like the last, but it was fruitless. Her blood still sang to to him, and his fangs pleaded against his mouth to taste more.

Drops of blood fell into the locks opening where the key usually went, Avery waited a second before effortlessly the lock fell off, and the abruptly the box flew open. Startling Kol.

Hesitant she took out the drawings. Kol's eyes narrowed, these drawings were of him, his eyes, his face, his dagger, his coffin. Then there was pictures of a forest illuminated by blue light, it was mystical. Then the diamond, it was a ring with a rare pink diamond in the middle. It was only a drawing but Kol could feel the power sleeping out each drawing. "I saw only 12 when I drew these." She confessed quietly. "Funny thing is I don't remember drawing these. I just- last night i had a dream of us sitting here and me showing you the box and I remember."

She glanced at Kol who seemed to be processing the information. He seemed confused, intrigued and in awe. Before he raised his handsome face and presented his infamous Mikaelson smirk. "Pack a bag darling where going on a trip."

* * *

**A/U i know for a lot of people this closeness between them is bewildering, however in later chapters it will all be explained and make sense. **


	8. Leaving

Avery texted rose one more time promising she'd call every single day, Avery had told rose that she was leaving due to family circumstances of course her naturally nosey friend who preferred to label herself as "nosey in a charming way" had a million questions.

Sighing Avery threw her phone on her bed as she began folding her clothes. "Please tell me darling your bringing these!" Kol beamed walking in from her walk in wardrobe holding a raunchy piece of lingerie he had found.

"Hey! I asked you to pack not perv." She yelled frustrated. Kol had been so last minute when he told her they were leaving to get answers she needed help when it came to packing. She would have asked rose but rose was oblivious about Kol so she had to ask the person who's idea it was to leave, Kol.

yet here he was digging in her underwear draw when he was meant to be folding jeans. "What, you told me to help darling, and I am."

"How is snooping through my underwear draws helping!?"

"I'm helping you pack underwear, not that underwear's really a necessity, if you wish not to wear it then that's fine- it'll be great." He smirked widely.

Crying in frustration, she strode over ready to yank the thing out of his hand, but Kol immediately raised his arms, and towered her small frame. "Give it here idiot." She growled jumping up trying to grab it he laughed at her efforts. Growling she pointed to the direction of her wardrobe, "go put them back and get my black top with the white rims, it'll be in front of your face when you walk in." She ordered.

Sighing, she packed the dresses. Kol hadn't told her their destinations, and it made matters worse for Avery because she didn't know how to pack, but when she had tried to pack in a thick jumper he'd yanked it out immediately assuring her she wouldn't need it. Leaving her to assume their destination would be a hot place.

She packed cute summer dresses that she knew suited her figure, along with a few jeans and shorts and tops. The only thing left was her black top which she'd sent Kol to retrieve, yet he still hadn't returned. _It was on bloody top, how long does it take!? _

Annoyed she walked into her walking wardrobe to find Kol messing with some of her more fancier dresses, he smiled picking up one Avery's particularly favourite dresses. "You'll need these." He advised. "We'll be going on a lot of dates too." He said winking. Avery rolled her eyes and shook her head as she made her way over to him.

"Why must you be so difficult?" She sighed manoeuvring herself so she was trapped in between his body and the counter. He chuckled taking her arms and placing them on his shoulders. "I don't know what you mean darling." He responded innocently with a cheeky smile.

She smiled shaking her head defenceless against his smile. "You need to help me pack or else we wouldn't be able to leave tonight like we planned." She told him warningly.

"I am! You started yelling at me." He responded simply. She rolled her eyes, "Kol." She warned.

"Avery." He mimicked. He bent his head to place a kiss on her lips, she smiled at how easily he could distract her, she bit his lip teasingly just as he had done many times to her, and herd him growl. Giggling, she granted his entrance to her mouth, suddenly the kiss turned more heated. She felt his strong arms travel down to her wide hips one hand held her hip firmly in his grasp, while the other stroked her side. Their tongue fought for dominance, of course Kol won, he always won. She cursed his vampire abilities. Pulling away she moved she could place kisses all over his neck, hissing at his collar that blocked her way. She herd him chuckle as he tilted his neck for her, boldly she let her soft lips suck harshly against the skin smiling proudly when she saw the deep purple mark she left. Usually Kol would have never tilted his neck in such a what he would class as vulnerable position but he did, for her and he hadn't even registered it. He watched as her victorious smile quickly turned into a deep frown as it disappeared. "What the hell!?" She cried looking at him annoyed.

He smirked, "one of the perks of being a vampire love."

She frowned before smiling mischievously, raising her plump lips to meet his ear, "don't worry I'll have the whole trip to make pretty marks. Once one heals I'll make another just as quick." She reassured. "In fact, why wait till the trip, as soon as I've finished packing we can get to work on making more marks, I'll even maybe let you make some on me- but of course we need to pack first."

He narrowed his eyes looking at the women before him. "Your good Lowe." He grumbled. She smiled wickedly. "I know. Now let's get to packing!"


End file.
